Holiday Inn
by Kania09
Summary: Seven friends; one night out of choices, fun, consequences, and Freedom. Rated M for suggestive themes and strong language.


Authors Note: Just something that popped into my brain. Its probably a bit confusing, no back history is explained, but alot is implied. Pairings are: Sarah/Chris , Katie/Jason, Jackie/Trevor, James/Lacey. All other characters are single.

*

Everyone would tell you the night started at different points for them. Almost everyone would tell you that the night was too full of drama, anger and fighting. And they would all tell you it was unnecessary; but they all still contributed to it. For Sarah and me the night ended up being one we would remember, and look back and laugh at. Laugh at the absurdity that we had gotten away with it; pulled it off. Laughed at it because it ended up representing what we don't have – freedom, to do whatever the hell we want.

For Trevor the night ended when we got to Talbot. He was already drunk, drunk to the point of barely being able to stand up. At one point I remember him falling into the fridge, and it moving over a couple inches. I remember thinking "Oh dear…" when showed me the empty 26er of the rum that he had drunk by himself. Sarah took care of him at the beginning of that night. She put him to bed in Jason's bed, and we thought Jackie would stay in that night to take care of her boyfriend. She did not though, she went out with us. Went with us to Cowboy's. She left her boyfriend alone, thinking the night was over for him; but his night would start over in a couple hours.

For Jackie, the night started when she saw how drunken Trevor was and decided she was going to catch up. All I have to say is that girl can funnel Malibu like a champion. She fast tracked to catching up, dragging Ali along in her wake. To do Ali credit though, she did manage to keep up well. If Ali kept out of the want to impress, or because drinking is an escape for her, I can't distinguish. I think it is a little of both to be honest. Ali is not comfortable in her skin.

Jason and Chris had started the night around the time that Trevor did. But either through sheer luck, or a buildup of tolerance, they were still in their right minds when we got there. Well, right minded enough to know what was going on at least. I think in the end, out of all of us Chris was the most sober that night. Their night, like ours, was just beginning.

As for Sarah and I, well we were just existing; letting the night take us where it wanted. Our expectations were the usual- we were there to have fun with our boys. We had started drinking around the time of Ali and Jackie, but we were taking it slow. Tequila would play a part later in the night, but in the beginning the night was normal. But none of our nights at Talbot were boring before this – there was always the sense of heightened awareness, a surreal element to our escapades and this night had those elements as well. They were fledgling elements, but they would grow and shape our night.

*

The night starts when we get to Talbot, carrying our bags of clothes with us. The walk over was cold, and Sarah was anxious to see Chris. They do not deal the best with separation over a week, and it had probably been about a week and half since they had last seen each other. Christmas was coming up too, and Sarah was leaving for Florida the weekend after this one. The impending separation heightened their anxiety.

Sarah had barely made it through the door before Chris had a grip on her. I smiled, used to their possessiveness of each other. Chris had been drinking, but far less then usual. He was nearly sober. After our brief stop in the doorway we made it further into the house. We all made it up the stairs to the third floor – Jason's room. It had quickly become our place to stash our clothes, wallets and coats. No one would touch our things if they were in Jason's room, and he did not mind when we stashed our belongings there.

Opening the door we were surprised to see it was occupied already. Jason's sisters were in town, which was a new element to our night. Apparently, they had chosen Jason's room also to keep their things in. They were clearly unimpressed with the house, and with the party.

One of the sisters is 25, the other 27. The 27 year old is getting a divorce. Her name is Sarah. The other, well I forget her name to be frankly honest. But she was quiet, and clearly judgmental. The look in her eye made it clear she had evaluated her brothers, the house, the night, and found it all lacking. They ended up almost ruining that night for me, but I'll get to that later.

We threw our stuff in the usual corner of his room, over by the computer. We introduced ourselves to the sisters (who seemed rather unimpressed with us in general), and asked if it was okay if Sarah changed her shirt. She needed to put on the leopard print bar shirt that she was going to wear out, and Jason's room seemed to be the most convenient place to change. They agreed, but the judgment that we were unimportant and silly was clear in their eyes.

We left them, unworried by their frank judgment of us and headed back downstairs. Chris swept Sarah away immediately; wrapping an arm around her waist and moving her into Dan's room. Jackie was mad at Trevor for being so drunk and went off to drink her night away; dragging Ali with her. I headed off to find Jason. I found him in the kitchen and motioned for him to come over. We ended up talking in his room, which his sisters had very recently vacated.

He swung the door shut behind us, as I kissed him hello. I asked how his sisters liked the house. The expression on his face became sour.

"They're not happy with us. And they're being really judgmental." He scowled.

"I'm sure they like it here…how are they being judgmental?" I asked, looping my arms around his waist.

"Well we were jamming earlier, and it was just the looks on their faces. They were bored and Sarah clearly thought it was a waste of time. They've been bitches since they got here; nothing is good enough for them." He kissed my forehead. "You and I are going to have to keep it PG tonight though, I'm sure Jamie has already said something to them about us."

"How are you introducing me if they do ask Jason?" I dropped my arms and stepped back. My tone was frank, leaving no room for negotiation. "Because if you introduce me as a friend, that's exactly what I will be to you tonight."

He stepped forward, pulling me too him, frowning. "If they ask… then as my sort-of-girlfriend, and tell them it's complicated. That is the truth. I don't want them to get involved in this; I know they won't like it." He kissed me.

"I will act the way you treat me." I warned him.

"I know, but your with me, you know that." He hugged me close.

This answer pacified me, and he went on to explain he would have to hang around them a lot that night, seeing as how they were only visiting for one night. He sounded incredibly frustrated. That does make sense, and I was fine with it. We headed back downstairs after a few more stolen moments together.

He went off to the TV room to be with his family and I went off to find Ali and Jackie; who informed me that everyone had decided to head to Cowboys. I was going to go first with Jason, Sarah, the boys and the sisters. Ali and Jackie were going to catch up to us with the downstairs boys, allowing me enough time to get in with Ali's ID, so the bouncers wouldn't be suspicious.

I found Sarah in the hallway to let her know the plan. I didn't get a chance to tell her immediately though, as she was literally holding Trevor up. Jackie was nowhere in sight. He was mumbling about how needed to check that no one had stolen his shoes. Sarah headed down to get his shoes, passing Trevor over to me for a moment, and then managed to talk him into lying down upstairs in Jason's room. We were worried about Trevor, but not overly, figuring he would be okay if he could just lie down for a while.

Back downstairs in the hallway I filled her in. We ran into our first snag of the night - she told me she was not going to go out anymore. Chris was going skating down at the park, and she was going to wait at the house until he came back. She had promised him and wasn't really in the mood to go dancing anyway. I asked her if she would be okay, and she said she would see me in a few hours. She came upstairs with me to get my coat, my ID and shoes. She sat down on the edge of Jason's bed; Trevor sound asleep behind her.

"Katie, listen to me for a second." She started, looking serious.

"I'm listening. What's up?" I asked, rummaging through my bag for my wallet. Finding it, I turned around.

"Jason said something really important downstairs while you were with Ali. He said that if you don't get in at Cowboys he is coming home with you because you were more important to him then his sisters." She leveled me a look. "So you better act like he is all that matters tonight."

Some part of me melted inside. I loved hearing things like this. I beamed at her. No words were necessary to convey just how happy I was hearing that. I was serious too though. Sarah wouldn't tell me this unless she thought I really needed to hear it.

We headed back downstairs, and we were split up almost immediately. Everyone was ready to go, and Sarah was staying. I was hustled out of the door in my high heels, already dreading the walk to Cowboys. I didn't exactly know where it was, but I did know that it was a lot farther then Jim Bob's.

We headed out, and I found myself walking with Jay English, Lacey and her brother, and Jason. The sisters were way ahead, and James was way behind us with a couple of boys. I don't remember much of the conversation, but I do remember talking about Simon, who lives in 803, and how many girls he has slept with.

I remember Jay English roaring with laughter at something I said about Simon, and saying that I could stay, because I was entertaining. I remember Lacey's brother giving me his hat when it started to rain. I remember Jason comforting Lacey because James was already ignoring her that night. I remember my feet hurting, from wearing shoes that were the wrong size.

I remember Jason and me somehow getting behind everyone who was walking with us. I remember him grabbing my hand, pulling me too him and kissing me in the rain like I was his oxygen and he needed me to breathe. I remember the smile, the way he looked at me, and my absolute certainty that he was mine. He wrapped his arm around me, and pulled me close, and we stumbled over the ice, the snow and the slush, the rest of the way to Cowboys, never letting go of each other.

Cowboys was nothing special that night. Jackie and Ali showed up five minutes after us and I hung out with them most of that night. Jason was quite literally dragged away by his sisters, who claimed every dance with him. It was obvious that James had said something to them.

I danced with Ali and Jackie, and then after about an hour Ali told me they were leaving and the disappeared before I could get more then a location out of them. They were going to Jim Bob Rays (another bar) and would meet us back at the house later. They disappeared, leaving me quite drunk and alone with Jay English and Lacey's brother, who was also named Trevor. Jason's sisters had not relinquished their hold on him, nor would they until the end of the night.

I danced with Jay English and Trevor for the rest of the night. I was having a lot of fun, until Trevor started buying me drinks and I realized he was clearly interested in me. This is where the Tequila shots come in.

One tequila, two Tequila, three tequila, floor. Apparently this statement does not hold true for me, but I was still well on my way to being wasted.

Apparently Trevor thought this entitled him to me, which was defiantly not the case. He became overfriendly when we were dancing, and every time I would try to go dance with Jay English he would pull me back to him. His hands on my waist raised goose bumps of disgust on my skin. He was quickly ruining my night. I solved that problem fast though.

"How old are you?" I yelled over the music.

"Twenty five! How old are you?" he yelled back.

He smiled at me, I guess thinking me showing interest in his age was a good sign.

I smirked widely, knowing my next words would work like a charm. "Seventeen!"

I watched his face pale, and smiled at him as I danced over to Jay English, who knew were he stood with me. He knew he was just a friend, and we were just hanging out. Dancing with him was fun for the lack of pressure. I did not have another problem from Lacey's brother all night. He made himself scarce.

At some point after that, it was announced we were leaving. I was standing in coat check when Jason came up, grabbing me around the waist.

"Hey!" I smiled up at him and then looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

"My sisters left, I think they're walking back. Sorry I haven't seen you all night; my sisters have been giving me a really hard time." His face looked drawn and sad.

"What did they say?" I asked wearily, guessing what the gist of it had probably been.

"That you're too young for me, and that this whole situation is unfair to you and I should stop."

I looked him straight in the eye. "Jason, I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be. And I want to be here." I hugged him hard, letting him lean on me. "It doesn't matter what they say."

"No, it doesn't your right. Let's go home." He sounded determined and his arms tightened around me. He did not want to let go.

I loved those words. I loved that he considered his home, mine too. If only on the weekends.

We ended up outside, with Al and his girlfriend Dannika. She immediately threw me a dirty look, and I looked questioningly at Jason. After all, I had never met her before tonight, and I had not been around her all night.

"Ignore her, she's judgmental and doesn't like your age." He said loudly and wrapped an arm firmly around me and glared back at her.

She looked away.

I felt a small triumph at the victory, after what his sisters had said to him. We grabbed a cab back to Talbot, and went inside to find most of the house preparing for bed. Ali and Jackie hadn't returned yet and it was just after two in the morning.

I split up from Jason and headed upstairs, wanting to grab pajama bottoms. My legs were freezing and I was wearing a dress. Not to mention I had to get off my heels. They were killing me.

Opening the door, I was surprised, and rather alarmed to find Trevor passed out on Jason's bed still. Clearly Jackie had not stayed with him. He had probably been alone since Sarah left him earlier.

I rushed over and shook his shoulder. "Trev, are you okay!?" I didn't bother to hide the alarm in my voice.

He mumbled something and rolled over. At this point, I realized he wasn't wearing pants. Just his boxers.

"Have you had any water?" I asked. The lack of pants was more of a curiosity to me; I didn't see the need to address it immediately.

This time I got an intelligible answer. "No."

This worried me. If he was dehydrated he could get serious alcohol poisoning. I headed downstairs and filled a big gulp cup with water. Heading back upstairs I sat on the edge of the bed and handed Trevor the cup.

"Drink this all, you need water." I said firmly.

He drank. "Where's Jackie?" He asked. Good. He was vaguely coherent.

"She went to Cowboys with us, but then she left. I don't know where she is now. I can't believe she left you alone…"

"Yeah well, it happens." He sounded bitter, his words were slurred.

I didn't know what to say immediately, so we sat in silence for a moment as he drank the water. Finally, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Where are your pants by the way?"

He pointed vaguely in the direction of floor. "I threw up on them, so I took them off."

I considered this logic, and opened my mouth to say something, but never got the chance. At that moment, Trevor and I both found out where Jackie was.

Jackie stormed through the door and evaluated the situation of Trevor wearing no pants, sitting on the bed drinking a cup of water; and me, perching on the edge of the bed with around three feet between me and Trevor; me taking care of her boyfriend.

She immediately put two and two together and came up with five.

"You BITCH!" She screamed at me, and burst into tears. She then fled the room crying.

Jackie's night had just ended.

I felt alarmed and looked at Trevor. He swallowed the water in his mouth and said "Apparently we were cheating together." As if this happened all the time.

Before I could get a word in, Jason's sisters showed up. "Out." One of them stated. She threw Trevor his pants.

I looked at her; defiant. "He is too drunk to move, and I'm sleeping here tonight."

She looked at me, contempt evident. "Get him to put his pants on, and get out, we are sleeping here tonight. You guys can find somewhere else to sleep."

*

Five minutes later Trevor and I were in the kitchen. We had lost the battle for the room and he had had to put his pants on. I remember the smell, they smelled terrible.

Jason walked in; he had been in Scott's room and missed the entire exchange.

"I don't know where we're sleeping tonight." I started. I stuck to the bare facts. "Your sister's claimed your room and threw us out. Oh and Jackie thinks Trevor and I are cheating on her."

"Oh is that why I saw her storming out of here?" He questioned, and then continued "I didn't give my sisters our room."

"Well, they've gone and claimed it. Baby, I don't want to sleep on the floor."

"We won't. I'll go talk to them." He looked annoyed, and walked out of the kitchen, passing Sarah and Chris who were coming in. Trevor had remained silent through this exchange, leaning against the fridge.

Sarah looked annoyed too. Apparently this night wasn't going that well for anyone.

"We got kicked out of our room, and we were there first." She said as she sat down on a stool.

"Who's room were you sleeping in?" I asked.

"Luke's; but Lacey's brother came in and kicked us out. He said his shit was in their first." Chris answered.

"Jason and I got kicked out of his own room. His sisters claimed it. And Jackie left, she thinks Trevor and I were cheating on her. I gave him a cup of water because I was scared he had alcohol poisoning. ." I said by way of explanation; annoyance was evident in my tone.

"So where are we all going to sleep?" Chris asked.

"I'm not going back to the apartment." Trevor jumped in. No one questioned him.

Sarah brightened. "We could get a hotel!"

"There's a hotel down by the 401" Chris shared.

"I know where the hotels are; they are all by my school." Sarah was warming to her own plan.

I shrugged. "I'm in."

The idea was a go. We waited for Jason though, who was upstairs negotiating for his bedroom. I didn't have much hope for that. I did hope he would go along with the hotel plan.

We had forgotten one thing though, we had not accounted for Ali. No one had seen her since Jackie had left; so the majority of people had assumed she had left with Jackie. That theory was quickly proven wrong as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Katie, lets go." She said firmly. She had her stubborn face on.

I looked at Sarah, who looked at me. "No." We said at the same time.

"Katie, lets go, you said to bring you back to the apartment earlier!" Ali said angrily.

"I'm not leaving." I sat down.

"She can't leave." Sarah said from where she was perched on Chris.

Ali stepped forward.

"Ali, I'm not coming. I'm not leaving Jason tonight."

"No she isn't" Sarah said angrily.

Ali looked from Sarah to me and realized she wasn't going to get way.

"You selfish BITCH!" She screamed at me, and turned around and stormed out of the room.

The thing about Ali is that when you make a plan with her and she is sober, she does not forget it when she is drunk. She is like a little kid; she does not like any change or variation to _the plan._ Trying to alter the plan usually does not end well.

Sarah moved first. "I'll deal with her."

Sarah left the room, while we all sat and waited for her to return. Oddly enough no one spoke. We were all listening. From downstairs we could hear Ali yelling and Sarah's words, with an edge of anger.

"Ali, you need to leave. Now."

And Ali did leave. We heard the slamming door, and Sarah's feet coming back up the stairs. Chris broke the silence first.

"Wow, she needs to chill. Come on, lets go."

Ali's night had ended.

That seemed to be the signal to get everyone moving. We ran into Jason coming down the stairs, and he didn't even question that we were going to a hotel. He just ran back upstairs and grabbed his wallet. He grabbed my hand and off we went. We all piled into Chris' truck and Sarah gave directions down to Dundas Street, where the hotels were.

We ended up at a Holiday Inn Express, dealing with the night manager. Sarah and I had our bags of stuff, and the boys had a guitar. Somehow our story became that we were a band who had been playing covers down at bar, and now needed a place to sleep. As a hotel room only fits four people, Trevor became the guy who was "just hanging out with us, and going home soon." We got a room with two queen beds, one for each couple. We weren't sure where Trevor would sleep yet. Looking back I'm not sure if the night manager believed Trevor was leaving later, but he was willing to bend the rules.

We split the cost of the hotel 30 bucks each way and Chris stayed to pay the manager on his MasterCard. Sarah and Trevor went to put a parking pass on the truck, and Jason and I headed up to check out the room first. We didn't beat everyone by much though, and everyone was in the room with us in less than five minutes.

Sarah and Chris claimed the bed closest to the door and bathroom, and we got the one near the window. We were not sure what to do with Trevor, but he solved that problem for us, curling up with a blanket on the footstool in between the beds. There is no way it could have been comfortable.

The next hour or so was filled with everyone winding down from the night. The TV was turned on, the guitar pulled out and the radio set on low. A lot of recapping was done for people who hadn't been present for certain events. Trevor pointed out drug dealers out the window, and got locked out of the room when he randomly left. Sarah let him back in, to the general amusement and confusion of everyone. The guitar was strummed, laughter was heard and Trevor complained about Jackie, and everyone else laughed at the situation and joined in. Chris took up the honor of giving her a new nick name – Carrot face. A minor pillow fight was held between Jason and I; and everyone bashed Christmas carols together.

The entire situation was absurd, but a sense of peace radiated the entire time.

Eventually everyone settled down to sleep, and quiet was heard. I curled up my favorite way with Jason, and felt pure contentment. While everyone else nodded off to sleep, we talked.

Facing each other, lips barely touching, we went over the night, the past, and the future. Every word spoken was meant, nothing was left unsaid. I felt secure; he had become my anchor.

I told him I couldn't do this forever, this unofficial relationship, because I was starting to like him too much. And I knew he liked me just as much, but his fear, his lack of self confidence kept him from saying it. However his actions showed it. Commitment scares him, so he was with me in the only way he knew how. I fell asleep being hugged, in a huge bed with the boy I love.

Across from me, Sarah slept with the boy she loved, and Trevor slept in between all of us; alone. Trevor had claimed the night to be the most fun he had had in a year, which saddened us, for none of us can imagine such restriction. To be free is what we all live for, and somehow we had come together on this impossible night to celebrate our freedom.

Somewhere else, Ali and Jackie fell asleep together, another night filled with bad decisions accomplished. They had turned to each other for companionship, like countless times before. Ironically, neither of them would feel as though they belonged to anyone, or anything. Being together would make them feel more alone then ever.

The night was over for everyone as sleep claimed us, but there was still the aftermath to deal with.

*

I awoke early, the sound of my phone waking me at seven. It was a text from Ali, informing me that she and Jackie were coming to pick us up from Talbot, to go to the farm. I sent her back a message, telling her we weren't at Talbot.

At this point she called me, and everyone began to wake up. It was a drowsy version of waking up, with sleep reclaiming them almost immediately. Ali asked me where I was.

"I'm not at Talbot." I mumbled into the phone, groggy with sleep.

"Well where are you?" Her voice was loud and harsh. I winced.

"Hotel. With Sarah."

"Okay well, we'll come pick you up." She sounded determined.

"Hang up, I'm sleeping." Jason mumbled into my shoulder as he burrowed closer to me. He is not a morning person. I ran a hand through his hair comfortingly.

"Who else is there!?" Ali exclaimed. She had clearly heard the mumble.

I considered hanging up on her.

"Jason, Chris." I wasn't in a talkative mood.

"Oh. Okay."

"You sound surprised."

"I guess I shouldn't be. Do you know where Trevor is? He never came home last night. Jackie wants to know."

"He's here too."

"What?!"

"He didn't want to go home, and there were no beds at Talbot, so he came here with us." I was getting seriously tired of this conversation.

"Well, Jackie is coming to pick him up." Again, she left no room for compromise.

"Don't bother, he is sleeping. We will see you at the farm; Chris will drive us in a few hours." I hung up.

Everyone settled back into sleep as I tossed my phone back onto the nightstand. I should have put it on silent, but I didn't for fear of my parents calling and me missing the call. I left it on loud. I rolled over and cuddled back into Jason, expecting silence for a few more hours. In reality, we had about five minutes silence before the phone rang again. It was Jackie.

"Tell Trevor I'm coming to pick him up now. We have to go to brunch at my parents." Her voice was full of anger, and louder then Ali.

"Okay." I turned to Trevor. "Trev, Jackie says she is coming to pick you up now. You have to go to brunch at her parents or something."

Jason rolled away from me and jammed a pillow over his head to block the noise. Sarah grumbled from her bed.

"I'm not going. I'm going home to study. She never told me about any of this." He said angrily, sitting up halfway and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Katie, if you don't hang up the fucking phone right now, I'm going to break it." Chris tossed out from his bed. I hadn't known he was awake. I ignored him.

"Jackie, Trevor says he isn't coming and he will see you later." Now I wasn't leaving room for disagreement.

"No, tell him to get up, he is coming."

"You tell him." I tossed the phone down to Trevor, fed up with her and Ali. "You deal with it." I said to him.

Feeling I had resolved the issue, I rolled over and pried the pillow of Jason's head, cuddling up to him for the third time that morning.

Trevor began to raise his voice. Clearly this was going to be a full fledged fight. For the next ten minutes Sarah, Chris, Jason and I listened to Jackie and Trevor argue.

"Carrot Face." Chris threw out.

"Fucking hang up!" Jason wanted to go back to sleep.

"This is ridiculous. Trevor, hang up the phone." Sarah grouched.

Jackie and Trevor argued in circles, both about the previous night, and about their respective plans for the day. Trevor was refusing to budge.

Everyone became increasingly angry, from the interruption to our sleep. In the end Trevor hung up, he had won. Everyone bitched about Jackie for a few minutes, and her possessive attitude toward Trevor. Sleep soon reclaimed us however, and as we were drifting off Chris informed me that if it rang again he would snap it.

We awoke again just before nine, in time for the complimentary breakfast served by the hotel.

Sarah and I ventured down to get food for ourselves, and for the boys. I grabbed myself a coffee, while Sarah got a cinnamon bun and orange juice. We loaded up a plate of bacon, eggs and bagels for the boys, grabbed a few orange juices and headed back upstairs. The room soon had plates of food balanced on every surface. The boys however were dissatisfied with our food haul, and returned downstairs for more bacon.

Sarah and I seized our chance to call our parents. We quickly retreated to the stairwell.

Sarah called first.

"Hi Mom, I'm at the farm, we are just going out to ride some ponies…Yes I had a good sleep…we didn't do much, just watched some movies at Ali's…yes I'll see you later, love you."

She hung up, satisfied. "Now you call."

I dialed. "Hi Dad…yea we just watched movies last night…no, were just eating breakfast with Mrs. B right now…Yea I'm okay I'm just tired….No you don't need to pick me up! I'll be home in a few hours…Okay bye love you too."

We beamed at each other. We had gotten away with it. We had gotten away with sleeping a hotel, while our parents had no idea. We had gotten away with sleeping with our boys, instead of alone. We had gotten our freedom, if only for one night. We had gotten away with the ultimate deception.

We headed back to the breakfast room, to grab food for the farm. We stashed it all in a Holiday Inn bag we found in our room. We defiantly got our moneys worth out of that buffet. The food would last us all day.

The boys had consumed an irrational amount of bacon when we returned, and were watching TV. Checkout wasn't until 11, so we had time for showers. Sarah and Chris had the shower first, and then Jason and I. Naturally, we showered together to save water. We are nothing if not green.

*

We ended up at the farm around twelve. Chris drove us out, after dropping Trevor at the apartment, and Jason back at Talbot. Jason's sisters had already left; he and he didn't seem too disappointed to have missed them.

As Chris drove away the reality of the night kicked in for me. The night, which from some standpoints had been a disaster, had had an epic ending. We had fooled everyone, and gotten our own way. We had been free to go where we wanted, and do what we pleased, and there had been no consequences for either Sarah, or me. Everyone else had to deal with consequences, for us, it was just about freedom.

The ultimate deception was accomplished, and it is defiantly a story for our history books. From an outsider's perspective, the fact that we pulled it off, managed to get away with what should have been impossible, was surreal. How our parents never had an inkling to what we were doing that night is incomprehensible to me. It always will be.

Best part is, we didn't have to sleep on the floor.


End file.
